Someone Else
by Ransomed Heart
Summary: Sometimes you have to understand your enemy....


My second Avatar fic! This has slight Zuko/Katara, simply because I want to play around with pairings a bit.

Disclaimer-I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**Someone Else By Ransomed Heart**

_"If I was someone else, would this all fall apart?"_  
-**Matchbox 20's _Real World_**

Katara cast another look at the locked door for the...How many times had she looked at it in the past fifteen minutes? She couldn't keep track anymore, she didn't even know how long she'd been locked in the room. Days certainly, but how many? Trapped on the wretched ship, kidnapped right out from under Aang and Sokka's noses to be used by Zuko as Avatar bait. The firebenders had taken even her waterpouch to prevent Katars from bending, through the little she could do wouldn't have been enough to blast down a door anyway.

But Aang would come. The thought of him not coming had never even crossed Katara's mind. Aang was reliable, loyal,  
and her friend. All she had to do was wait long enough and Appa would come soaring in and Aang would bust through the door and she would run to him. Aang would save her, just like he always did. It was irrifutable, undeniable fact.

The door opened and Prince Zuko stepped in with a plate of food. At least they were feeding her, she wouldn't be much good to them dead after all.

Katara leapt up from her seated position on the floor, glaring daggers. "Let me out of here," she demanded in her most authoritative voice, the voice she used on Sokka when he angered her. She drew herself up to her full height, which was nothing compared to Zuko's, and placed her hands on her hips.

Zuko seemed to be fighting laughter. "No," he said, setting the plate down at her feet. They had the exact same exchange every time he brought her a meal. She would demand her release, and he would say no. Her gall amused him, she certainly had guts if nothing else. Stripped of her companions, her safety, and her water, the maid still had an air of authority about her that was simply unbelievable.

"Why do you insist I let you out even though you know you can't stop me?"

Katara sniffed. His attitude got to her sometimes, his nonchalant 'I'm stronger than you so just give up,' way of thinking. It mystified her how anyone could be so cocky, even though he did actually have her trapped.

But at the same time, Zuko had been civil to her. Borderline nice, actually. That was a disturbing but not entirely unwelcome thought to Katara. Because the more she looked at Zuko the more she saw a troubled young man rather than a mortal enemy. She saw the weariness in his eyes, the eagerness to prove himself. And there were moments when, looking into Zuko's eyes, that Katara thought she understood him.

"It's wrong to hold people captive," she responded in an even voice.

Zuko looked stunned for a moment, then sat down on the floor, gesturing for Katara to do the same. The maid stared almost dumbly for a moment, then sat across from Zuko with the plate of food between them. Zuko looked uncomfortable but he obviously had soemthing to say.

"I've done a lot of wrong things." It was spoken softly, as though by saying it Zuko could bring down the punishment of the heavens. "What's one more? Why do you even care?"

"I care because I am a wrong thing," Katara spat back. He hauls her away to a locked room on his hellhole of a ship and then has the nerve to wonder what's so wrong about it! Katara's eyes blazed angerly.

Zuko's eyes unfocused for a moment, then settled back on Katara. "But I don't think capturing you was wrong," Zuko said evenly. "In fact, it almost seems like a good thing in retrospect."

"How is locking me up good?" Katara fought the urge to jump up and scream. There was nothing at all good about this situation...Except that she was seeing a new side of her enemy.

Zuko thought for a moment. "I think we are coming to understand each other," he admitted after a few seconds. "Isn't that a good thing?"

Katara didn't answer, refusing to meet his gaze. Zuko smiled wanely. "Isn't it good to understand your opponent? I have come to admire your spunk. I can see your loyalty more clearly now than ever."

"And I can see that you have your own reasons for wanting Aang," Katara said softly. "I can see how tired you are by the look in your eyes."

Zuko leaned forward, reaching out a hand to force Katara to look at him. "What else do you see in my eyes?"

Katara had shut her own eyes, but opened them slowly and focused in on Zuko's face. She searched his features, trying not to squirm under his intense gaze. "Desire," her voice cracked out. He smiled wanely again, hand still on her own face.

"Good." Zuko leaned in, gently pressing his lips to her's. Katara couldn't move her head to escape, but found herself kissing Zuko back, finding herself wanting the kiss as much as he.

Footsteps echoed at the door. "My Lord, the Avatar appraoches," a guard's voice called out.

Zuko pulled back, gaze shifting to the door. "I'm coming," he shouted back. "Go ahead to the deck." The footsteps could be heard running away again as Zuko rose to his feet.

"I have to go. I'll leave the door unlocked." The Prince turned to leave.

Katara jumped up. "Why?"

Zuko didn't pause, but continued moving towards the door. "Because you and I are enemies. Fire and Water don't mix.  
Your Avatar has come for you."

With that said, Zuko vanished out the door. Katara stood in stunned silence for a few moments, then followed suit by running out of the door towards the upper deck. Aang had come for her. Perhaps in another time, if Zuko had been someone else rather than an enemy, things would have worked out differently.


End file.
